Chaos at Quatre's
by EmeraldMage
Summary: *Chapter 11 Up!!!* The G-guys and girls go to Quatre's big mansion for a reunion, but chaos will only result! Quatre's Driving, Zechs' Streak show, Drunkards, and more! Non-yaoi 1xR, 2xD, 3x?, 4xC, 5xS, 6x9. PLEASE R/R!!! I would really like that...
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Finds Out about the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, all of those companies do.

A/N: This is my very first Gundam Wing fic... Basically, the G-Boys and G-Girls go to Quatre's big mansion for a sleepover, but, come on, this is the Gundam gang we are talking about! Only chaos could result! This is non-yaoi, so if you don't like reading non-yaoi, don't read! This takes place in AC 198.Please read and review... no flames.... Also 1xR, 2xD, 3xNobody, 4xCBxDC Love triangle, 5xS, 6x9. Rated PG-13 for cussing, suggestive things...later on, and just random stupidity. 

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 1: Everyone Finds Out about the thing Called a "Reunion"

"So Quatre is having a reunion or something?" Duo asked.

"That's what it sounds like..." Hilde said.

"What about the others?" Duo asked, "I mean, like Wufei, you actually think HE would come to something like that?"

"Well...if Sally went.."

"Wait! You mean to tell me he has a thing for Sally Po?!" Duo said suppressing his laughter.

"Well...duh!" Hilde said, "Men just don't see it, that's all!"

Duo didn't know what to say...

Meanwhile at Peacecraft Mansion...

"Zechs! We are going, and that is final!" Noin yelled.

"But that ass Heero will be there!" Zechs yelled back.

"Hmph! I think Heero is a nice boy, and if you don't come, then I will go alone!" 

"......"

"That's what I thought. Anyway, don't you think Relena wants to see Heero?" 

"HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!!"

"....Uh...."

"....."

"Zechs, you're okay, right?" Noin asked.

"Yes, I just don't want his little squirmy, good-for-nothing hands on her!" Zechs said. "Besides, what does she see in him?"

"Oh, you would be surprised..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile at Wufei's...

"Woman, where is my breakfast?" 

"What the hell! I am taking my time to make you a nice breakfast you stupid asshole!" Sally yelled from the kitchen.

"...Weakling..."

"Asshole!"

"...Woman!"

"Fool!"

"INJUSTICE!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile at Heero's...

Heero is on the phone with someone... Who? Nobody knows... Okay, it's Duo!

"...So Quatre is hoping to see everybody there, including you!" Duo said. (They are talking on a videophone...)

"...Why do I have to go... There is no damn reason for me to go..." Heero said coldly.

"Well...let's just say a certain Vice Minister will be there..." Duo said smiling evilly.

"...."

"That's what I though... Can't wait to see you there! Well, I have to go, can't leave my honey waiting too long now, can I?" With that, Duo hung up, leaving Heero angry.

"Damn him..."

Meanwhile at Quatre's (::bricks are thrown at the Emerald Mage because of this constant saying..::)...

"Oh, I can't wait for them all to come! I really want to see them all again..." Quatre said to Rashid. 

"Uh, Master Quatre, are you sure you want us to leave when they come? I mean... Remember the Christmas party...? We had wine bottles all over the place... And the smell of barf in the carpet for a week..." Rashid said.

"Well, this time I hid the wine so Duo can't find it..." Quatre said.

"Alright, Master Quatre." Rashid said. "All of us will leave."

"Thanks Rashid." 

Back to Wufei's...

"Get out of the bathroom!" Sally yelled.

"I am doing my hair, woman!"

"Weakling! You take longer than I do!"

"I have to oil my hair down so it gets very, very shiny and flat!" 

"...."

(A/N: I just couldn't resist...)

The next morning... Relena's office...

"Miss Relena, one of the Preventers is here to see you..." a secretary said.

"Oh, send him or her in." Trowa walks in.

"Hello, Trowa. What brings you here?" Relena asked.

"I'm doing this for Heero... He wants to tell you that Quatre is having a reunion at his place." Trowa said, in his normal soft-spoken voice.

"Why did Heero want me to know?" 

"......"

"Trowa?"

"....."

"Trowa?!"

"...."

"DAMMIT!!! SPEAK, BOY!"

".....!!!!!!!!!!" Trowa looked shocked. "He, uh, said it was because he wasn't sure if Quatre had told you yet..."

"Oh, okay, but he did already call me, thanks anyway!" Relena said nicely.

"I'm going now!" Trowa said and walked out in a hurry. Once Trowa was outside, he let out a sigh of relief. He saw Heero walking down the hallway and walked past him. "Watch out for Relena."

"What? Why?" Heero asked.

"I think it's..." He whispered something into his ear.

"I really didn't need to hear THAT!" Heero said and walked off.

A/N: Whatcha' think? The chapters will go up fast because, well, I'm home sick from school and I'm done most of them... Please R/R!!! Thanks... I'm new to the Gundam Wing section, so please don't flame me... I tried not to make too many grammar and spelling mistakes... ::gives puppy dog eyes::

__ **** __


	2. Chapter 2: They Go... Dun, dun, dun!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 2: They Go... Dun, dun, dun!

"Where the hell is that limo?" Duo asked Hilde as they stepped off of the space shuttle.

"Duo, just be patient..." Hilde said. Well, as soon as she said that, a big ass black limo drove towards them.

"Damn! That's big enough to hold 15 people!" Duo said.

"That's probably the idea..." Hilde said. When the car pulled up, the tinted window went down and Quatre's face, including the sunglasses, came into view.

"Hey! Glad to see you Duo, Hilde!" Quatre said.

"Uh, why are YOU driving?" Duo asked. "Don't you have people to do it FOR you?"

"Yeah, but they are all on vacation." Quatre said. "Besides, it will help me with my driving skills."

"...." By this time, the whole car had big sweat-drops running down their foreheads.

"Uh, where do we put our things?" Hilde asked.

"Oh, in the trunk." Quatre said. Once that was done and they were in the car, they left for Quatre's big ass mansion.

A/N: So sorry this was short, I think the next chapter will be a little longer! Please R/R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Quatre's Driving

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I never will.

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 3: The Ride... With Quatre driving!

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD WOMAN!" Relena yelled.

"Oh, right!" Quatre said and swerved hard, hitting the curb. "I think my driving skills have improved, don't you guys?"

"......AHHHHHH!!!!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-!" They all yelled, but Quatre already hit the tree and tore it clean out of the ground. "...Tree..." 

If you were wondering, the back consisted of Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Dorothy, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Noin, and Zechs, who was watching Heero's every move. All of their faces were either white or green. Quatre looked in the rear-view mirror and saw their faces.

"Haha, it's a little early to paint your faces for Christmas, don't you think?" Quatre asked while laughing a little. After this comment, Dorothy put down the window and blew chow, causing a bunch of fighting prostitutes on the corner to be covered in barf.

"Aw, they all looked pretty good too!" Duo said. Hilde smacked him in the back of the head HARD. "Hey, isn't that George Washington?" Duo asked before falling out of the seat, unconscious. 

"Oops..." Hilde said.

"He'll get over it." Trowa said.

"Heero, you haven't said anything..." Relena said after silence... After all, they were out of the city, now all they had to worry about was Quatre getting stuck in sand.

"Hn." Is all that Heero 'said.'

"Don't give me 'hn', what's wrong?" Relena asked.

"Nothing, just want to sleep..." Heero said. 

"...."

"Hey, Heero-buddy! You can sleep when we get there...with a special person-!" Before Duo could finish, Heero gave him his death glare(TM). "Heh, just kidding."

"Quatre, are we almost there?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, just a couple more miles." 

"Good!" They all said.

"Okay, I'll speed up, no one will see us..." He sped up to 110 MP.

"I'M GOING TO DIE EARLY!!!" Is what you could hear from the back...

A/N: Hope you liked... Please R/R!! Any suggestions are welcome... Once again, I attempted not to do too many grammar and spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 4: Rooming Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 4: The Rooming Arrangements

"Ah, we are here...!" Relena said.

"Yeah, here alive..." Heero said coldly.

"Heh, so Quatre, where are we going to sleep?" Duo asked.

"Well, I already have this drawn out..." Quatre said. He led them to this really long hallway. "Zechs and Miss Noin will have this room, Duo and Hilde can have the one next to them, Wufei and Sally, if it's not too much trouble can have this room..."

"INJUSTICE! Why must I sleep with a woman?" Wufei asked.

"What, you want to sleep with a man instead?" Sally asked.

"NO! I was... just.... ah, INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled. Sally just laughed.

"This will be fine." She said. 

"Great... Trowa, you can share a room with Catherine, and Dorothy can sleep, ugh, in my room..."

"Oh, this should be fun, Quatre Raberba Winner." Dorothy said. Quatre whimpered.

"A-Anyway, the last room is for Heero and Miss Rele-"

"NO!" Zechs yelled.

"....Is there a problem, Zechs?" Quatre asked.

"YEAH! I don't want him sleeping with my sister!" Zechs yelled. Heero didn't say anything and Relena was as red as, uh, a tomato?

"Oh yeah, like they are going to do anything!" Catherine said.

"Well, don't underestimate old Heero here, I think he has great-Ah, scrap that idea." Duo said as Heero took out his gun and pointed it at Duo's head. 

"Zechs, Quatre took a lot of time to plan this, I think we should NOT interfere!" Noin said, giving Zechs a death glare.

"Oh, fine, but I'm warning you Yuy! I'm keeping my EYE on YOU!" Zechs said and walked into his room with Noin looking back at them in apology. 

"Zechs is too overprotective..." Trowa said. "Relena is a woman now, she can take care of herself..."

"That's true." Sally said.

"I hate it when he does this, it's very embarrassing." Relena said. "I can't even be alone with someone like Heero."

"Hn?"

"Hey, Heero wouldn't do anything to you, besides, I have a feeling he doesn't even WANT to sleep with anyone..." Duo said this a received his 50th death glare(TM) from Heero today.

"Hey, go get your rooms ready..." Quatre said while walking away, "I have to prepare the food!" All of their faces dropped....


	5. Chapter 5: Quatre... COOKS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it... and I never will.

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 5: Quatre... COOKS!

"Quatre, please allow me to help." Trowa said.

"No, Trowa, I need to do this alone, I am the host after all..." Quatre said. "Why don't you just get the drinks... And then go sit down and watch TV?"

"...."

"Trowa?"

"......"

"Okay." Trowa walks out with a bunch of sodas, leaving Quatre in the kitchen alone. "Now, first you put five cups of flour in..." In all truth, this said 4/5, but Quatre failed to see the 4. Also, he didn't really know what was which, the flour or the sugar. So he just grabbed one... Can you guess which one? He added the "flour" and went on to the next step.

"Add ¼ cup of cinnamon. That shouldn't be too hard..." Quatre looked for the cinnamon and found "Cinnamon and Sugar" and just "Cinnamon." "Sugar would be great to add!"

Meanwhile in the Living Room...

All of our nice G-gang is in front of the 85" TV. However, nothing is on, so they are flipping through the 800+ channels.

"Boring...Boring....Boring!" Duo said as he flipped through.

"Give me that, weakling!" Wufei said and snatched the turner from his hands. "Here is something!" Wufei turned on "The Secretes of Kung-Fu!"

"BORING!" Hilde said and grabbed it back, turning on "Die Hard."

"Better..." Catherine said.

"Yes...hahaha!" Dorothy said. Everybody inched away from her... "What?"

"...."

"Oh, you are all a bunch of wusses!" Dorothy said.

Back to the Kitchen of, uh, hell...

Quatre is suffering with his plan to cook. He has added at least the whole bottle of cinnamon and sugar, but he forgot the eggs... He puts it in the oven... Just then, Catherine walks in.

"Hey, Quatre!" Catherine says nicely. Quatre smiled like he always did.

"Hello, Catherine."

"Quatre, we decided it would be best to eat out instead..." Catherine said. "They think it would be easier on you and all of us..."

"Oh, but I just-!" A small explosion interrupted Quatre.

"What was that?!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh no! It's my biscuits!" Quatre said in dismay. He pulled them out of the oven and Catherine looked at them, holding back laughter.

"THOSE are biscuits?!" Catherine asked. "They are all sugary!" 

"I guess I added too little flour..."

"No, looks like you added 5 cups of sugar!"

"....."

"....You did add 5 cups of sugar didn't you..." Quatre nods.

"Maybe getting some good restaurant food would be good..." Quatre said. 

A/N: I hope you liked this... Please R/R!!! No flames...


	6. Chapter 6: Zechs' Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Note: If you are wondering, I am not making Trowa and Catherine siblings in this, so if I get flamed for that, well, whatever, but I'm just telling you that...because I just thought about that...

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 6: Zechs' Bad Issues

Everybody sat in front of the TV, watching _True Lies_ (Arnold S. movie...it comes in later.) Zechs seemed to be into the movie, like he was pondering... Anyway, he had not said ONE thing, not a one. Even when they got the pizza, he didn't say anything, and pizza was one of Zechs' favorite foods. 

"Zechs?" Noin asked.

"What, Noin?" Zechs asked coldly.

"You have been very quiet, is there something wrong?" When she said this, everybody looked up at Zechs. However, Relena knew what his problem was... it was Heero.

"Well, I think that the sleeping arrangements are out of the question!" Zechs yelled. "Yuy and my sister...! Hmph!"

"Oh, gawd!" Duo said in a girly accent. "Like, you are too overprotective!" Everybody looked at him. "What?"

"What have YOU been smoking?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, just found THIS in the fridge!" Duo pulled out a can of beer from behind his back. 

"One can won't affect him..." Hilde said. 

"Good." Heero said.

"Anyway, we should see what Zechs wants." Noin said. 

"I think we should change the rooms." Zechs said.

"Aw, come on!" Catherine said. "This is so stupid!"

"I agree, if we do that, I won't be able to spank Quatre tonight!" Dorothy said. "Oopsie, did I say that out loud?"

"Help!" Quatre squeaked and hit behind Catherine. Everybody looked at Dorothy wide-eyed.

"I was joking!" Dorothy said.

"This is exactly why I want the rooms changed! What if Yuy and my sister do something like that!?" Zechs said. Heero went deep into thought...whips, chains, handcuffs, and other naughty type items came into his mind. _Heero, you are becoming too out of character with these thoughts! It's your hormones, just your hormones..._ He was knocked out of thought when Trowa said something.

"Heero, you are drooling, and your mouth is wide open..." Trowa said. Zechs eyed him, Duo and Hilde howled with laughter, the rest just didn't say anything, afraid of what he would do to them, and Wufei had to say something about unjust thoughts.

"See, this is exactly what I mean!" Zechs said.

"Fine, we will go to my Plan B." Quatre said. "We will have a girls' room and a boys' room, and that is final."

"Fine by me!" Zechs said. Duo looked like he was going to die, and the girls looked like they were going to kill Zechs.

"You're a stupid fool!" Duo yelled.

"Hmph, you just wanted to-" Wufei started.

"Okay! Let's end this!" Relena said. "Now, we can play until bedtime, but then we have to separate." She said this too sarcastically and too crudely towards her brother.

"...."

"Sounds great! We should play Spin the Bottle first!" Duo said.

"No, Truth or Dare!" Dorothy said.

"NO! Those are bad games!" Zechs said.

"Noin." Relena said.

"Right." Noin grabbed Zechs by the ear and threw him into a chair. Then, her and Relena tied him up so fast he didn't know what hit him, er, tied him up. After they had him tied down tightly, they ductaped (Sp?) him mouth shut. You could hear "Mmmmm!!!!!!!" from him, but that was all.

"Now, let's start!" Dorothy said. "Catherine, Trowa, aren't you guys playing?"

"Nah, we'll skip, we are going to watch the movie!" Catherine said. Her and Trowa went back to watching _True Lies_.

"I think we should go into one of the big rooms upstairs!" Sally said.

"MMMMM!!!!" Zechs yelled from under the ductape. 

"Oh, he wants to come too! Well, Heero, Wufei, get him!" Hilde said. Heero and Wufei picked up him and his chair and carried him upstairs to the big room, where they will play Truth or Dare!

A/N: Next chapter: Truth or Dare! I hope you like! Please R/R!!! No flames...

****


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare... Zechs' Night...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I never will... ::sighs::

A/N: I have a few changes... Trowa and Quatre aren't paired up with anyone, but Dorothy is desperately after Quatre. I changed it from the 4xCBxDC love triangle, so Catherine and Trowa are like a couple, but they aren't siblings in this story. Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate the feedback!

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare... Zechs' Worst Nightmare: PART 1

After making sure Zechs was secure to the floor and chair, the rest of them, counting Trowa, Catherine, and Zechs out, sat in the middle of the big floor. Hilde was whispering 'evil' things into Duo's ear that was making his 'pocket' grow. Wufei was trying to explain his thoughts of justice to Quatre, but the poor boy looked like he was a million miles away. Heero and Relena sat there and said nothing.

"Well, I think we should start..." Dorothy said. They all looked up from what they were 'doing' and agreed. 

"So, I'll start?" Duo said.

"No, me!" Hilde said. 

"YES!" All but Duo and Hilde said, and of course Zechs, because he was tied up.

"Great! Now my first victim... RELENA!" Hilde said. Duo whispered something into her ear and she laughed. "Yeah! Relena, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" You heard "Oooo!" go around the room.

"I dare you to... French Heero for 3 minutes!" 

"Hey! That's not what I said!" Duo said. "I said..." He whispered something into her ear...

"OH! I dare you to lap dance Heero!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zechs looked furious and his head looked like it was going to explode.

"Hilde, that's a little, HEM, don't you think?" Relena asked. "What's the punishment, I mean, it's not like I don't WANT to do that, but Zechs might kill us tonight..."

"Punishment, you have to kiss Quatre's ass!" Hilde said.

".......................Heero come here!" Relena said. Zechs' veins popped out from his attempt to yell and the rest looked all excited, leave out Quatre, because he really didn't know what Hilde meant by that, and Heero, because he was in shock.

"Hn." Anyway, I won't go into detail about what Relena did, because I want to keep this at PG-13. 

"Heero...?" Relena asked. "Did you bring your gun? Or..."

"...."

"HAHA! Heero is blushin-OOMPH!" Heero did bring his gun, but the other 'gun' was the one that Relena felt. Anyway, Heero gave Duo and death glare(TM) and a gun in the face. Zechs was doing his attempts of yelling, and he popped the nails that were holding his chair down out of the ground!

"AHHHH!" they all yelled. 

"N-Noin! Truth or Dare!" Relena said quickly.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go and do the naughty with Milliardo in a very, very dark corner that is very, very far away from here!" Noin nodded and dragged Zechs' chair to another room, and they heard the door lock.

"Now, we have to pick a new person because Noin left... How about... Quatre?" Relena asked.

"Okay! Umm... Hilde, I choose you! Truth or Dare?" Quatre asked.

"Truth!" Duo whispered something into his ear...

"DUO! Allow Quatre to ask his OWN questions!" Dorothy said and literally threw Duo back to his spot. 

"Okay, Hilde, is it true that Duo drinks too much wine?" Quatre asked. The others sighed, knowing it would be a stupid question.

"Uh, yeah!" Hilde said with a hint of "duh" in her voice.

"Okay, I choose... Dorothy!" Quatre whimpered when Hilde said this. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to-DUO IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN, I'LL BORROW HEERO'S GUN!" Hilde yelled they all looked at both of them wide-eyed. "Besides, that's for the bedroom!" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Anyway, I dare you to spank Quatre in front of us all!"

"Whip or none?" Quatre looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't be weak!" Wufei yelled.

"Well, I don't think YOU would like to be spanked by ME!" Sally said.

"....INJUSTICE!"

"Hahahaha!" Sally laughed. They just ignored this, because if they got Wufei made, Wufei's friend katana would come out and play.

"Anyway, Dorothy, it doesn't matter."

"I'll cut him some slack, since tonight will be better..." Quatre was now praying to every God he knew... "Bend over, Quatre Raberba Winner!" Dorothy spanked the poor, sweet boys ass, and his whimpered.

"................"

"Dorothy, choose someone new!" Duo said.

"Hmm, what about Heero Yuy?!" Dorothy said. Heero looked up. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." 

OH NO!! Cliff-hanger! What will Dorothy make Heero do!? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! Please R/R!!! Suggestions are great!


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare... Zechs' Night...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...

A/N: Okay, so far, I like writing this story, so I'll keep writing it... I hope to get more reviews... Oh well... I'm warning you, I am writing this when I am very, very tired and sick. So, if it's weird sorry 'bout that. Anyway, this continues off from Chapter 7's cliffhanger. That was fun... Please R/R!!!

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare... Zechs' Nightmare: PART 2

"Dare." Heero said calmly. They looked at him and then Dorothy. 

"I dare you to... go with Duo and see what Zechs and Noin are doing." Dorothy said.

"NO WAY!" Duo said.

"What's the consequence?" Heero said.

"You have to sleep with Duo and Hilde...in the same bed!"

"....What room are they in?" Heero asked, almost too out of character for himself.

"Quatre?" Duo asked.

"Five doors down on the right, guest bedroom number 28." Quatre said, sipping tea.

"NUMBER 28?!" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, yeah, we have 45 guest rooms and 10 master bedrooms."

"..............." There was shocked silence for a few moments.

"It's no surprise, Winner is very rich." Wufei said.

"Yeah, anyway I think you should think about going now!" Hilde said. Duo and Heero reluctantly got up and left.

~*~*~

"Man, sure is dark, and why are the doors so far away from each other?!" Duo asked.

"Duo, just shut up." Heero said.

"...Right."

As they continued down the long, dark hallway, they heard squeaking and bouncing... They also heard... the sound of a CHAIR!!! Was the chair walking towards them, or was it just bouncing up and down? Was the chair...an imaginary item that the two Gundam pilots had made up from their fright. Well, Duo's fright anyway. Then, they heard a moan!

"AHH!!" 

"SSSSHH!!!!" Heero hissed. "Get off of my arm! If we aren't quiet, they will hear us!" Duo got off of Heero's arm and they slowly made their way to the big doors...where some nasty sounds were coming from... Heero slowly creaked the door open and looked in. Duo also looked in, but he did something stupid, he dropped the flashlight!!! The sounds stopped and they heard Zechs' big scary voice.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"I don't know, but why don't you just ignore it and-." Noin started.

"No, I know its those pilots, they always cause problems for me..." Zechs slowly got out of bed, WITHOUT ANYTHING ON!!

~*~*~

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard in the distance, from the room where the remaining Truth or Dare players waited for the results. Dorothy smiled.

"Just the cries of two scared Gundam pilots that saw something they didn't want to see..."

"......." Everybody, including Wufei, gulped.

~*~*~

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Zechs yelled why running after them down the hallway.

"IT'S NOT YOUR ROOM!" Duo yelled while catching up with Heero.

"COME BACK HERE, SO I CAN KILL YOU BOTH!!!" Zechs yelled. "YUY!! This was your idea, wasn't it?!"

"No!" Heero yelled. 

"Please put something on Zechs!" Duo said while running away from the naked man. They reached the room and burst in.

"It's about time you-AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everybody in the room screamed when Zechs ran in after the two, NAKED!

"OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES ARE BURNED!" Relena screamed.

"Relena, I know what you and Heero did last summer." Hilde said, while shielding her eyes.

"...."

"HELP!!! HELP!!!" Quatre said while downing a hidden wine bottle. 

"Oh, what fun! A stripper!" Dorothy said.

"INJUSTICE!!! PUT SOMETHING ON!!!" Wufei yelled.

"Yeah, totally!" Sally yelled, looking at the ceiling. Zechs was so red, he looked like a can of that Code Red Mountain Dew stuff. Was he mad or embarrassed? Or just a mixture of both?

"I....AM....GOING......TO..... KILL......ALL.....OF YOU!!!" Zechs yelled. "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!" After all of the yelled, Trowa and Catherine ran up stairs to see what the hell was going on.

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine yelled and fainted. Trowa turned around and barfed in a trashcan that was close by. Noin ran in, luckily with a robe on, along with one for him and drug him back to 'their' room.

"A streaker..." Duo said. "HEY! I'm going to-!"

"I'll steal Heero's gun and kill you!" Relena said. "I need a drink..."

"Um, let's stop playing Truth or Dare..." Sally pointed out.

"Uh, yeah!" They all said back.

"Hey, Relena, you say you want a drink?" Duo asked, he had a very bad smile on his face.

"I NEED a drink. I just saw my older brother walk in here with NOTHING on..." Relena said. "Quatre, give me some of that wine you were hiding..."

"NO! IT'S MINE!!!" Quatre said. He looked like he did when he was in Wing ZERO.

"...." Everybody sweatdropped.

"Relena, let him keep his wine..." Heero said.

"I, uh, wasn't going to ask again..." Relena said.

A/N: Man that was really cruel to Zechs, but no fear fans of Zechs/Milliardo! I will let him get his revenge... Er, somehow... ^_^ Please R/R! I love your reviews, people! Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: Zechs' Mission


	9. Chapter 9: Zechs'

Disclaimer: I will never, ever own Gundam Wing...

A/N: My last chapter was so fun to write... Now, Zechs can try to get his revenge in this chapter! Hahahaha! So early? Let's see...

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 9: Zechs' Mission

"Hey, Quatre, where is all of your wine?" Sally asked.

"Oh, no, woman! You aren't getting me drunk so you can seduce me like LAST time! That was unjustified!" Wufei said.

"Aw, come on, you KNOW you had fun." Sally said. Everybody sweatdropped.

"I hid it so that my servants and body guards don't get angry for having to clean up after your mess..." Quatre said, still drinking wine.

"Fine, I'll go find it my self!" Duo said. They all looked at him. "Uh, Hilde-baby? Can you come with me?"

"Sure, sweetie!" Hilde and Duo ran off to god-knows-where to do god-knows-what.

"You know why they went alone, right...?" Dorothy asked sarcastically.

"No, Dorothy, they are just going to get the wine without going all over each other..." Catherine said dryly, finally over coming the 'streak' of hell.

"Hn."

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Relena asked.

"Spy on Noin and Zechs?" Dorothy suggested.

"NO!!!!" All but Dorothy yelled.

"Okay, okay!"

About 35 minutes later...

"Found it!" Duo said, while bringing in 2 big, full crates of wine. Hilde looked really tired.

"Duo, lets save this for tomorrow, then we can drink it when we aren't so tired..." Hilde said.

"Really!" Catherine said, "I just want to SLEEP!"

"She is so right!" Dorothy said, "If you guys wouldn't have taken so long, we maybe could have drank something, but nooo you guys took forever!"

"Sorry!" Duo said.

"I'm leaving to go to my room..." Relena said. "Come on Heero!" Even though he thought Quatre changed the plans, Heero was glad Quatre was drunk.

"I thought..." Trowa started. He had about 7 pairs of eyes stab him. "Ah, I mean, I thought it was late."

"Yeah, that's right!" Catherine said. "Now why don't you come to the room."

So all of them left, including Quatre, who was drug out by Dorothy to their room...

"Dorothy, let me ::hic:: bang you up..." Quatre slurred.

"Now, now Quatre, you shouldn't go first, I should..." Dorothy said.

"Please, let them not do what I think they would do... It would take all of Quatre's innocence and purity away..." Trowa said.

"Don't worry..." Catherine said. "Quatre will probably get knocked out, anyway."

~*~*~

About 2:00 AM, 2 hours after our gang went to bed: Zechs and Noin's Room...

"Noin, I'm going to check up on Yuy and my sister, make sure they aren't doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing..." Zechs said to Noin. 

"Oh, come on, its not like they are doing anything..." Noin said.

"I'll be right back..." Zechs walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He bent down and picked up some black clothes... First, he put on a tight, black, muscle shirt and then some black pants with some black boots. Then, he put a black snowcap on and black lines under his eyes. He walked out and Noin almost burst out laughing.

"Zechs, the hair, it sticks out with all of that black on..." Noin said, suppressing her laughter.

"Be quiet!" Zechs said with an Austrian accent.

"Oh, God, I knew those Arnold movies were a bad influence on you!" Noin said. "Okay, ARNOLD, go be disappointed because they aren't DOING anything."

"Oh, I think you are wrong." He said, in his Austrian accent. He really sounded like Arnold now...

"Whatever you say..." Noin said and went back to sleep.

~*~*~

Zechs carefully crept down the dark, long hallway. He didn't hear a sound, not even a mouse. Okay, so Quatre wouldn't have mice... Going on, he got to Duo and Hilde's room and heard snoring... As he began moving again, he heard the sound of a can of whipped cream, which must be Dorothy taking Quatre's purity away... Trowa and Catherine's door was quiet, but then again, Trowa WAS quiet. Maybe everything that he was near was quiet... Soon, after about 15 minutes of walking, he made his way to Heero and Relena's room.

"Ah, here it is..." Zechs said quietly. Just then, a door opened! It was Trowa's door. Catherine walked out, but back in again. _"Hmm, she might have heard me! I must be more careful!"_ He opened the door, so slightly, so the could just get a peak... Relena was all cuddled up next to Heero, and it looked like Heero's arm was accidentally slung over Relena's waist. _"Too low for me!" _In fact, his hand was on her middle back, no not near anything 'dangerous,' but Zechs was too paranoid. He began to walk in so he could throw Heero off, but he tripped and fell, knocking his head on a table. He was knocked out...

~*~*~

The next morning, Relena heard the shower running, which must have meant that it was 7:00, because Heero always took a shower at 7:00. Hmm, but maybe since he was on vacation, he would be up later? Nah, it was 7:05 on the dot. _"He must have just gotten in..." _Relena looked to her left and noticed that the door was opened... she then looked down and screamed...

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" The next thing she knew, she heard the shower go off, a lot of scrambling and sliding. The bathroom door swung open, and Heero ran, er, slid out, across the slippery wooden floor, slamming into a wall. Relena just gazed at him... All he had on was a towel... She noticed that she was drooling and got a hold of her self. 

"Ow, what's wrong?" Heero asked. Relena pointed to the doorway, where the 'thing' lay.

"AH!" Heero said, shocked at what he say. Just then, almost everybody in the mansion ran to their room, due to Relena's scream. The sight they saw was funny: Zechs lying face down on the floor with a big bump on his head, Relena in her PJ's, drooling over Heero, and Heero, who was on the floor, practically naked, because he only had a towel on. They all burst out laughing.

"........."

"OH MY GOD!" Noin said, finally getting a hold of herself. "Zechs!"

"Geez, Heero, get some clothes on!" Duo said. "All of the girls are drooling over you." Duo said this and pushed Hilde out of the doorway.

"Damn..." Heero said, blushing, and ran back to the bathroom. Zechs got up...

"Mission: Failed..."

~*~*~

Later that morning...

"Okay, so what are we going to do...?" Sally asked.

"Well, I think we should go back to Plan B..." Duo said. "I know its stupid, but we don't want to see what we saw again, now do we..." Duo lied so bad about this...

"You lie really bad, Duo." Wufei said.

"Hmph, Plan B wouldn't have caused this bump on my head..." Zechs said while holding the ice to it.

"Okay, Plan B will be fine until we can get Zechs out of paranoia." Relena said.

"Little sister, that hurts." 

"It's meant to hurt."

"Ouch..." Heero said.

"Shut up, Yuy." Zechs said. 

"Hn."

"Okay, that settles it." Catherine said. "By the way, where is Quatre?"

Quatre's Room...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" 

"Quatre, you didn't do anything..." Dorothy said. "Unfortunately..."

"I'm going downstairs to get away from you!!!" Quatre yelled.

"........"

Quatre ran downstairs, but had a hangover in a nearby trashcan.

"Oosh, that's sick..." Hilde said.

"INJUSTICE!" 

A/N: Okay, so now Zechs got his way with something... But will he give in on the next chapter? Please R/R!!!

__


	10. Chapter 10: Duo's Very, Very Bad ::hic::...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: I thank all of those who reviewed! I hope I get more... But... I'm glad I got 210+ hits on it... (Support Services...) Anyway, please R/R!!! Thanks...

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 10: Duo's Very, Very Bad ::hic:: Trick: PART 1

It was now 7:30 PM and the girls decided to take a bath or lounge or whatever in one of the big Hot Springs near Quatre's house. The Hot Springs looked like a fantasy world with beautiful green vines and blooming flowers. However, there were vines, meaning people could climb up and SIT in those vines... So our story continues...

"I'm so, so, so, so, so BORED!" Duo said, for the 100th time. Heero gave him a death glare(TM), so he would shut up for a while. The rest of the Gundam pilots and Zechs sat in front of the big ass TV, flipping through channels.

"Quatre, why isn't there anything on, when you have 800+ channels?" Trowa asked eventually.

"I don't know, but I know that _Titanic _is on HBO!" Quatre said.

"I don't want to want that, you cried the last time we did..." Heero said. 

"Yeah, weakling... It was just a movie..." Wufei said.

"But, but he died!" Quatre said, tears forming in his eyes.

"There, there, he didn't REALLY die now, did he?" Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. "See? All better..."

"Didn't know the stupid braided one was so soft..." Zechs said.

"Hmph! If you are joking, that's-"

"Duo, I don't care, I heard you say that to Sally already..." Trowa said. "Let's just play a game of chess..."

"Yeah!" Quatre said. "I'll go get the board and pieces!" 

"No, I have a better idea!" Duo said. They all looked at him and grunted, except Quatre, who wanted to hear what he had to say...

"What is it, Duo?"

"Well...the girls are in a bath, NAKED!" Duo said. "I was thinking-"

"No, we aren't going to spy on the girls." Heero said.

"Aw, Heero just couldn't-EEEK!" Heero pointed his gun at Duo's forehead...

15 Minutes later...

"You know, Quatre has wine..." Duo said.

"Hn."

"Well, a glass wouldn't hurt." Zechs said.

"Yeah..." Trowa said. "Why not?"

"Hmph! I'll take a drink." Wufei said.

"Guys I don't think-Ahh... why not?!" It's pretty obvious that the rest of them were giving him evil looks.

"I'll go get it!" Duo said. They all looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing..." they all said. Duo left the room....

Duo and the Kitchen....

"Heh, heh, heh! I'll just add some of this...and they will be going to that spring in NO time!" Duo added a bottle of vodka to each bottle of wine. Yes, he had opened the wine, but he had a plan, he decided that he would close it back up and shake it up so it wasn't like it was opened! How smart...or was it?

Duo walked back out into the big room and gave each guy a bottle of "wine." He sat down with his own bottle and popped it open, however, his wasn't vodka... Heero was the first to take a drink.

__

"This doesn't taste like wine...it tastes like VODKA! Hmm...what an ass, they are going to know..." However, the perfect soldier was wrong! Each other Gundam pilot and Zechs chugged down the bottle of "wine" they had. After that, it seemed like they were totally different people.

"So, uh, what about going to the Hot Springs?" Duo asked.

"Hellsh yesh!" Trowa said. "Lesh get our arses down dere!" 

"Oh, yesh, I wanna see ya' Noin..." Zechs said. Heero was amused, but didn't show it... He was smart and DIDN'T drink that "wine."

"Women ::hic:: got nish tities..." Wufei said.

__

"Haha! It worked! And I'm not even that drunk!" Duo thought.

"I think that a great ideer, Duo!" Quatre said. "I wanna bang Dorothy up!" Heero almost burst out laughing, but kept himself composed.

"Then let's go!" Duo said. He led them all to the path that led to the girls' Hot Springs. Heero followed, so he could see the looks on everybody's faces when one of them was caught... Anyway, he wanted to see Zechs get beat up because of what he did... 

~*~*~

"Hey, Quatre, that some powerful shit you got dere...Lemme have some more." Trowa slurred.

"I donsh got any wine." Quatre said. "Duo hash the wine."

"Don't look at me! I left it back at the house! Now come on, if we don't hurry, the girls are going to get out of the water and see us!" Duo said. "Hey, Heero, why are you following us? You aren't drunk..."

"Because I want to see-"

"I knew you wanted to see the princess!"

"No, I want to see you guys get your faces knocked in..."

"Nah! They will probably invite us in!"

"....."

"Don't you think so?"

"No."

"Hmph! You are always a pessimist!" 

"Hn."

"Alright, guys, we just gotta climb up these vines here and we will have a full view, from above!"

"Lesh go!" Wufei said. All of them started to climb up, but they were very wobbly and Heero and Duo weren't sure if they wanted to climb up with such wobbly people.

"Noin, 'ere I come!" Zechs said.

"Quiet, or they will hear!" Duo hissed.

Meanwhile in the Girls' "water"...

"Hmm, what was that?" Dorothy asked.

"Probably just another goddamn bird!" Catherine yelled. "Like 8 have tried to poop in my hair!"

"I thought the birds were pretty..." Relena said.

"Well, you didn't have one poop on you!" Hilde said. "Look, it pooped in my HAIR!"

"Birds don't talk..." Sally said.

"Yeah, the parrots that Quatre has around here do..." Relena said.

"Oh."

"The boys can't get in here if that's what you were saying... Quatre won't let them near the place! He says that it's for our own privacy." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, stop drooling..." Catherine said.

"....."

Above, with the Boys...

"Oh, yeah! Full view!" Duo whispered. Heero was trying not to look, because he didn't want to get his head bashed in. He had no gun, since he left it behind, afraid that he would shoot someone, and he didn't want to kill anyone right now.

"Duo, if Hilde finds out, you are going to be killed." Heero said.

"Nah, why would you kill me?" 

"SHE would kill you..." 

"Oh." Just then, Wufei whistled, like one of those wolfs you see on cartoons.

"What was that?" they heard the girls say.

"Just those birds, probably." Relena said.

"Lesh go down." Trowa said. "I wanna shee some tities."

"No, me firsht." The rest of the drunkards said. 

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO-AHH!" Wufei had been moving around and the vines and branches under him gave way, causing him to fall to the waters below...

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN!!! What will happen to Wufei? Will the others be caught? Will Heero get to see them get their heads smashed in? ...Or will he have his turn too? Tune in next time! Please R/R!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Duo's Very, Very Bad ::hic::...

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: Just a continuation of my favorite fic so far... Please review... and I'll write more...

****

Chaos at Quatre's

Chapter 11: Duo's Very, Very Bad ::hic:: Trick: PART 2

"AHHHH!" Sally screamed as something landed on top of her. The hair was unmistakably Wufei's, but she was wondering something else... "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD RIGHT ON _THEM_?!"

"Wanna screw..." Wufei slurred and then went unconscious. Not long after this, Trowa and Quatre fell into the middle of the spring. 

"Hey, Dorothy lemme bang you up!" Quatre said. Dorothy fainted.

"Trowa, what the HELL are you doing here?!" Catherine demanded.

"I wanna shee some tities..." Trowa said.

"PERVERTS!" Noin yelled. Just then, Zechs fell... Ouch, they have to be sore. "Zechs, no sex!" 

"That rhymes!" Zechs said and fainted. Trowa and Quatre were sleeping in the middle of the pond, whispering "Tities."

"Duo, just jump down..." Hilde said. 

"YEE-HAW!"

"Heero..." Relena said.

No response.

"HEEEEEEEROOOOO!" 

"AHH!" Heero fell and landed on top of the pile of unconscious Gundam pilots in the middle of the spring. "I swear, it was all Duo's idea."

"I kinda figured that from the beginning." Noin said.

"Yeah, Wufei wouldn't want what he was saying..." Sally said. "Though I would..." They all looked at her. "Never mind..."

"Heero and Duo, please turn around while we get dressed." Relena said. They seemed like they were in a daze. Hilde and Relena had accidentally stood up from shock. "YOU PERVERTS!!" Hilde and Relena quickly put a towel around themselves. Relena threw a brush and it hit Duo in the head.

"Hey!" Duo said.

"NO SEX TONIGHT!" Hilde yelled.

"......" Duo looked like he was going to cry. Hilde couldn't take it.

"Okay, but no whipped cream like we were planning!" Hilde said. Duo smiled, at least it is better than nothing!

"Heero...IS THAT YOUR GUN?!" Relena yelled and pointed to his pants.

"Yeah." Heero said.

"Oh."

"So...uh...what do we do with them?" Sally asked, pointing to the knocked out guys.

"I have the perfect idea!" Dorothy said. 

"MAKE UP FUN!" they all screamed. Heero, yes, that's right, HEERO burst out laughing.

"Well, what about those two...?" Catherine asked.

"Hmm..." Hilde said.

"Please, don't do that to me..." Heero said.

"Hmph!" Relena said.

"I'll marry you!" Heero said. Relena smiled.

"REALLY!?"

"No...I'm too young and innocent."

"INNOCENT MY ASS!!" Relena yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a nice romantic candle light dinner!"

"Deal."

"Uh, Hilde-baby, I'll give you some good lovin'!"

"Not gonna work..." Hilde said. Duo whimpered...

A/N: Next chapter: The Makeover! Who will get the purple lipstick?! Tune in next time to find out! Please R/R!! No flames... Thanks! ^_^ Sorry for the shortness of this fic...


End file.
